The present invention relates to controllers for air conditioners. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic controls for a window mounted air conditioner.
In the operation of an air conditioner, a compressor is used to compress a refrigerant which then flows through an evaporator having coils associated therewith whereby heat energy is absorbed from air flowing in close proximity to the evaporator coils. A fan, driven by an electric motor, is used to provide an air flow over the coils of the evaporator to enhance the extraction of heat energy from the air and to distribute the cooler air into a space. Such fans can be made to run continuously or selectively, and at variable speeds, depending on the circumstances.
Over the years, many different controllers have been developed to address, among other things, operating efficiency and customer preferences such as air temperature comfort levels. For further background information, one can review the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,319,942; 4,094,166; 4,075,864; and 3,635,044, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.